Jealous Little Kitty
by andwe'llallfloaton
Summary: Strange how a tiny kitten could change Misaki and Usui's lives forever. One-shot. Future fic.. Kinda.


_Usui Takumi looked down at his fiancee, who was sleeping soundly on his chest. They were in his apartment, on his couch. He chuckled as their bright orange cat walked into the living room, hissing at Usui. He smiled, reminiscing about the day that evil cat came into his life.._

* * *

><p>"So, getting this for your girlfriend?"<p>

Usui Takumi smiled, taking the small bag from the jewelry store clerk. "She isn't my girlfriend.. Yet."

The clerk smiled and patted his back. "Good luck!" she told him as he left the store.

He walked outside, enjoying the cool air. It was a beautiful day. He began to walk home slowly, taking his time.

His thoughts were filled with the girl he was in love with. She was beautiful, impulsive, bossy, mean, and she cared more about everyone than she did herself. And even though she denied his feelings most of the time, there were times he could recall that she finally just accepted them.

Usui got to the front of the park and decided to walk through it. He had no other plans that day, so he decided to take the long way home.

The blonde haired boy was about halfway through the park when he saw something that made his heart flutter a bit.

There, sitting cross legged on a bench, was Misaki Ayuzawa. And in her hands was a small, orange kitten. She was smiling a smile he had only seen a couple times, and it made him weak in the knees.

She made him feel like such a teenaged boy, just by doing nothing.

She held the kitten up, smiling at it. Usui smiled softly, drinking in the look of her.

Suddenly, he felt impulsive. Usui had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend in a week, on her birthday. But for some reason, he felt the time was now.

He messed with his hair and straightened his clothes. He reached into the bag, taking out the black, velvet box and putting it in his pocket.

Usui tossed the bag from the store into a trashcan beside him and took a long breath.

He began to make his way to her, planning in his head what he would do, hoping to God that it all would go right.

But of course, on the outside he looked calm and collected.

He sat on the bench beside her, but she was too consumed in the adorable kitten that she didn't notice him.

"That's a very cute kitten," he commented, leaning towards her a bit.

Misaki just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I found him on the street, and I was worried he'd be attacked by a dog or get run over, so I put him here, in the park. Then he just followed me around, so I-"she stopped when she looked up. Those unmistakable green eyes were looking at hers and she blushed a bit.

"Us-Usui! You stalker, what are you doing here? Following me around?" She glared hard at him, which just made him smirk.

"No, I was simply running an errand. I was walking home and I saw you, looking adorable. I just had to come and stare at you for a while. Is that a problem?"

Misaki blushed and looked down at the kitten, who was meowing for her attention. It made her smile, which caught Usui off guard. He smiled softly, not even able to give her his smirk.

He was so defeated by this woman..

"N-No, I suppose not," she said softly, looking at him again. She saw his soft smile and blushed again. This wasn't a look he usually gave her. He usually wore that stupid, ridiculous smirk.

"So, Ayuzawa, let's play a game. I'll ask you a question and you can only answer yes, or no. Okay?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Why must you be such a child.." Of course, his pouting look made her give in.

"Yes, yes fine. I'll play.."

"Do you like the color yellow?"

Misaki gave him a funny look. She should have known he'd ask stupid questions.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you going to keep that kitten?"

"Yes, probably."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Wanna come to my house and do naughty things?" He wanted to make sure she was still paying attention.

To his surprise, she didn't even flinch. "Nope." She smirked though, and Usui knew it was meant for him.

"Have you always liked cats?"

"Yes," she smiled again, that smile that made him go limp. She lifted the kitten up again, playing with it.

"Did you know I think you're beautiful?"

This one caught her off guard. She blushed, putting the cat down in her lap. "No, I did not."

"Well, I do." For a while, he sat there staring at her as she continued to play with the kitten.

Usui decided that he could look at her for the rest of his life, and never get bored. It seemed that every time he'd look at her, he'd learn something new that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Do you like this place?" he finally asked, remembering their game.

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

Misaki blushed, looking down at the kitten. "No, I hate you," she replied.

Usui chuckled at her.

"Do you like shrimp?"

"No."

"Do you like chicken?"

"Yes."

"Pickles?"

"Yes."

"Do you like lobster?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes-"

Misaki's eyes widened when she processed what he'd asked her. Her head shot up to find his emerald eyes boring into her golden ones.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed her the contents.

Misaki gasped, putting a hand to her lips. He took the golden ring out and slid it on her finger. The ring was made of gold, and had a small, emerald stone at the tip. She looked up at his eyes and shook her head. She looked back down at her hand, studying the ring.

"How conceited of you, a color that matches your eyes," she said, smirking at him.

Usui chuckled, but his heart was beating faster than ever before. He wanted to know her answer, but didn't want to push her. He was looking down at his lap when he felt a finger pulled his chin up.

Misaki smiled softly, a pink blush creeping onto her cheeks. How she was being so bold, she'd never know.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, which surprised him so much, he froze for a bit. His eyes were wide, and a blush grew on his cheeks.

He quickly regained his composure and began to kiss her back softly. His hands wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands gripped at his shirt, pulling him closer as well.

Usui was about to deepen the kiss when he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

He gasped a bit, pulled back and looked down at Misaki's lap to find the cat glaring up at him. He scratched at Usui's hand again, which was still on Misaki's waist.

Misaki laughed at the cat, and Usui picked his head up, looking her in the eye. He smiled lightly at her beautiful laughter and reluctantly unwound himself from her.

He took the feisty kitten from her lap, picking it up to look it in the eye. It hissed at him, almost as if he was telling Usui to keep his hands off Misaki.

"I think I may have a bit of competition.." Usui mumbled, glancing at her.

Misaki just shook her head and smiled that soft smile that drove Usui crazy. Gosh, she was doing that a lot today..

He put his arms down, still holding the kitten, so he could look at her better.

"Was that a yes?" he asked, leaning forward.

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward too. "Yes, Usui."

Usui smirked. "Just making sure," he whispered before closing the distance between them. He kissed her again, which resulted in yet another scratch and hiss from the cute kitten.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to watch us do this anymore."

Usui took Misaki's hand and got up from the bench. She took the kitten in her free hand.

"Where are we going, you alien?" she asked, blushing a deep red as she went over everything that had just happened in her head. She blushed even more at her boldness during the situation.

Usui chuckled, glancing at her. "My house. And no, you don't have a choice."

Misaki just rolled her eyes and intertwined their fingers as they walked along the streets together.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat on Usui's couch, playing with the kitten happily. Usui came back into the room with a black kitten that was just about the same size as her's. He set both cats on the ground and they almost immediately began to play with each other.<p>

Satisfied, Usui turned to Misaki, smirking. She blushed, her eyes growing a tad wider. He sat on the couch and leaned forward, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She resisted a little bit, her hands on his chest trying to push him off.

He just smirked and pressed closer. "What? Can I not kiss my girlfriend?" Misaki realized that she'd been defeated and just rolled her eyes, scoffing at him.

He took this as a challenge and closed the distance between them, his lips crashing against hers. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

She wasn't sure when she ended up lying beneath him, or when her sweater had come off, leaving her in a light blue undershirt. And she wasn't sure when the top buttons of his shirt came undone either.

But she was fully aware of the feeling of his lips kissing along her collarbone, up her neck, and to her lips. And she was ever more aware of the way his tongue dragged along sometimes, effectively making her melt into a puddle.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other, staring at each other, and just basking in one another's presence.

Usui leaned down to kiss her again when he heard a long, drawn out cry coming from under them. He looked to the side to see her kitten meowing up at them, looking sad.

Usui shook his head and chuckled at the kitten. "You like to ruin our moments, don't you?"

He looked down at Misaki, who looked all too concerned for the kitten. She pushed him off lightly and leaned down, picking the kitten up. "What's wrong?" she cooed, letting the kitten cuddle up to her breasts as she cradled him in her arms.

Usui blushed a bit and couldn't believe what he was feeling. He was jealous. Of a kitten. He shook his head, leaning forward and kissing her bare shoulder.

"I'm totally defeated by you, Misaki.. I'm officially jealous of that stupid cat."

It took her a bit, but when she realized what the cat was doing, and what Usui meant, she smacked him in the shoulder. "You.. You stupid pervert!" she said, blushing a deep red. He just laughed at her.

He took the cat from her hands and sighed, knowing that it was never going to leave them alone. He then walked off, going into a different room. When he came back, the cat was not longer in his hands. "What'd you do with him!" she asked worriedly.

"I just put him in my bathroom so he won't disturb us anymore," he told her, smiling as he thought of something.

"I swear, we're gonna have to name that stupid cat Hinata Shintani.."

Misaki laughed at his comment, but scolded him for making fun of her friend. But it was true. Shintani was in love with her.. And was very jealous of Usui.

Usui leaned forward, pushing her lightly so they'd be back in their previous position. He drank in the sight of her lying beneath him, blushing like she always did. He smiled lightly and she couldn't help but smile back. Reading each other's minds, they leaned forward and met halfway, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. After a very long, drawn out period of time that they stayed kissing, her phone rang.

It was her mother, checking up on her. Of course, Ayuzawa-san was very fine with Misaki at Usui's house. But Misaki decided that she needed to go home.

She put her sweater back on and buttoned his shirt up for him. He walked her to her house, holding her hand tightly the whole time.

* * *

><p><em>Life went on, and that stupid cat continued to ruin their moments together when they were at her house, spending time together.<em>

_Usui was nice to it anyways, even though he really didn't like the little pest._

_Because without that kitten, his wife never would have been sitting on that bench, in that park, on that incredibly lucky day._

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Hope you guys liked this. It was written a bit quickly..<strong>

**Um reviews actually encourage me a lot. Even though this is my fourth story, I'm still kinda new to this whole thing.:D**

**-Sarahsarahsarah**


End file.
